Renegade
by Jean Benriya'DesuSmith
Summary: Distrito Ergastulum, año 2000 La cuidad se divide en dos especies en su mayoría: Alfas & Omegas. Del mismo modo, existen dos subgrupos dentro de la ciudad: Benriya & La legión. El trabajo de los primeros es traficar con supresores a los Omegas & brindarles protección si es q lo necesitan, La Legión se encarga fe mantener el balance entre alfas & omegas...
1. Capítulo 1 INICIOS

**Disclamer. Los personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Izayama & Kohske. **

**Capítulo 1. INICIOS**

Los alfas y omegas han existido desde el principio de los tiempos, sin embargo en los últimos años el número de ambos ha crecido considerablemente. Pero ¿Que son los alfas y omegas? Bien, los Alfas tienen un mayor número sobre los Omegas. Los Alfas poseen células demasiado efectivas para dejar en cinta a los Omegas, estos por su parte tienen la capacidad de engendrar vida, ya que cuentan con los órganos necesarios para hacerlo.

Del mismo modo, los Omegas entran en celo por lo menos dos veces al mes. Ellos comienzan a secretar un olor dulce y únicamente es perceptible para los Alfas. Los Omegas, para evitar q su periodo de celo sea demasiado fuerte, deben de tomar una fuerte dosis de supresores y así poder mantenerse a salvo de los Alfas y evitar engendrar una nueva vida.

Bien, es el distrito Ergastulum en el año 2000. El orden entre Alfas y Omegas esta a cargo de los Benriya y La Legión, es por ellos q los segundos hicieron uso de los "tags" para diferenciar a un Omega de un Alfa. Los "tags" no son otra cosa q un par de placas de metal q deben de estar colgadas de su cuello y a la vista...SIEMPRE. Estos contienen el nombre, edad, rango y tipo de sangre de los Omegas.

Los Benriya, son un par de hombres encargados de distribuir supresores a aquellos Omega q no cuentan con los recursos para obtenerlo y también brindar apoyo a los mismos en caso de que lo necesiten.

Era una mañana de invierno, las actividades comenzaban para La Legión, el itinerario: Limpieza del cuartel. Levi, acomodaba por cuadrillas a los soldados para q cada quien limpiase una parte del cuartel en especifico. Una vez q las cuadrillas estuvieron listas, tomaron sus implementos y fueron a limpiar.

Levi, era un hombre de 34 años, tez blanca, rasgos finos, 1.60cm de estatura, delgado pero fuerte al mismo tiempo, mirar grisáceo y cabellos azabaches, su compañero de limpieza: Eren Jaeger, un chico de 20 años, piel canela, mirar esmeralda, cabellos castaños...un Alfa.

—Hey, maldito mocoso..Deja de holgazanear y vamos a limpiar la biblioteca..-dijo Levi mientras tomaba sus implementos de limpieza e iba a la biblioteca.

—Ya voy...heichou..-el castaño tomo sus cosas y siguió al mayor hasta la biblioteca.

Uno limpiaba una parte del lugar y el otro la otra, el silencio reinaba entre ambos. Sin embargo el castaño se atrevió a romper aquel silencio:

—Levi, sobre lo q le dije aquella vez..¿Que ha pensado?, preguntó el castaño mientras se giraba para ver a su superior.

—Que estas idiota...-respondió el otro mientras quitaba unos libros de la repisa y limpiaba la misma.

—Vamos Levi, por favor...

—Tch...ya te dije que no...Eres un mocoso, te llevo 14 años...Estas pendejo si crees q te voy a corresponder...

—Levi...por favor..-el castaño dejo sus implementos de limpieza y se acercó al mayor para abrazarlo por detrás de la cintura- Vamos, solo piénsalo...-suplicaba el castaño, pues apenas unas noches atrás se había confesado ante su superior.

—Ya te dije que no, imbécil...-el mayor le dio un codazo en el estómago al menor- y mas te vale que dejes de estar hablando pendejadas si no quieres que te muela a golpes de nuevo..¿Entendiste, idiota?

El menor asintió mientras yacía en el piso mientras recuperaba el aliento. Levi, comenzó a sentirse mareado y al mismo tiempo comenzó a sudar:

—Mierda...-pensó el azabache sintiendo como el calor recorría su cuerpo y sentía sus mejillas sonrojadas- Termina tu de limpiar este desmadre..-sentenció al castaño mientras él aflojaba su pañuelo y abriendo su camisa, al tiempo sentía que su entrada de humedecía, y dilataba además de que su entrepierna comenzaba a crecer.

Salió rápidamente de aquel lugar para dirigirse a su habitación, mas sus pasos eran bastante torpes y su habitación estaba en la otra ala del cuartel. Caminaba lo mas normal que podía y que su entrepierna le permitía, sin embargo estaba tan distraído que chocó de frente contra el Comandante Smith.

—Ah..Smith, lo-lo siento..-se disculpó el azabache mientras se sostenía del brazo del rubio.

—Levi...¿Te encuentras bien?, pregunto el hombre rubio de 1.80 de estatura, mirar azulado y rasgos finos, duros al mismo tiempo, sin embargo amables.

—¿Ah? S..Si...estoy..estoy bien...Si me disculpas...-se soltó del brazo del rubio y siguió caminando a su habitación mientras sentía como el sudor hacia que su tag se pegaba a su cuerpo- tch..es asqueroso...-se quejaba mientras por fin llegaba a su habitación y la cerraba con llave- ¿Donde mierda están..? ¿Donde?..

El azabache volteó su habitación buscando aquel frasco naranja, hasta que lo encontró en uno de sus cajones. El bote de pastillas solo tenía su última dosis.

—Mierda...tengo que..Hablar con ese maldito tuerto de mierda..-tomó su dosis y se tumbó en la cama- pero..primero necesito una ducha, estoy pegajoso..y es asqueroso...

El azabache se levantó de la cama y comenzó a desnudarse para entrar a la ducha, quito su camisa, pantalón y zapatos, dejando su tag sobre la cama y entro al baño solo con su ropa interior puesta.

Abrió el grifo del agua caliente y esperó a que se calentara un poco, una vez que estuvo caliente comenzó a ducharse con calma y relajando su cuerpo, los supresores lo debilitaban y lo dejaban varios días en cama.

Salió de la ducha con una toalla amarrada a su cintura y otra su cabello, secándolo mientras bostezaba.

—Ah..lo detesto...-se sentó en la cama para vestirse, usando solo un pantalón holgado y una camiseta mas o menos ajustada, peinó sus cabellos y colocó su tag en su cuello.

Acto seguido se recostó en la cama para comenzar a quedarse dormido, sin embargo se levantó y tomó el teléfono de su habitación y marcó aquel conocido número, el teléfono sonó un par de veces para luego ser descolgado y escuchar la voz de un hombre al otro lado de la línea:

—Buen día, gracias por llamar...Benriya al habla..


	2. Capítulo 2 PUEBLO MALDITO

**Disclamer. Los personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Izayama & Kohske. **

**Capítulo 2**. **PUEBLO MALDITO**

—Buen día, gracias por llamar. Benriya al habla...-dijo de forma cordial el hombre al otro lado de la linea.

—¿No crees que deberías de aprender otro saludo cuando descuelgues el teléfono, puto de cuarta?

—Rivaille...¿Ya te haz convencido de mis servicios?, comentó en tono galante aquel hombre.

—No seas estúpido, Worick...-suspiró con pesadez-

—Ja...vamos...podría gustarte...-Worick continuó bromeando.

—Ya, deja de hablar mierda. Que no soy una de tus clientas, maldito tuerto...-bufó mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello- Necesito, ya sabes..

—Ya veo, justo esta mañana el doctor Theo acaba de dejarme las entregas. ¿Te parece si nos vemos en dos horas en el callejón de siempre?

—Perfecto, ahí te veré...-aseguró el azabache.

—Y por favor, piensa lo que te digo...Necesitas que alguien te haga gemir unas horas, quizás así se te quite el humor de las mil putas que te cargas..-el hombre comenzó a reír al otro lado de la línea

—Ah...¡Jódete, hijo de puta!

El azabache colgó molesto el teléfono, desde que conoció a Worick en la frontera de Ergastulum le ha jodido con lo mismo. Sin embargo, su relación era buena, siempre solían llevarse de ese modo.

Levi se recostó en la cama, cubriéndose con una manta caliente, pues el frío afuera era insoportable para el azabache y no podía darse el lujo de enfermarse justo en medio de su celo. Se acomodó en posición fetal en su cama y comenzó a caer en un sueño bastante profundo.

Detestaba los efectos secundarios de los supresores: escalofríos, nauseas, mareo, vomito, algunas veces fiebre, desmayo y perdida de tono muscular. Sin embargo, el no tomarlos le colocaban en un peligro inminente: Era blanco fácil para los Alfa, pues podría ser violado y embarazado sin él poder evitarlo, pues el celo es tan fuerte que la enorme excitación les deja sin fuerzas e incapaces de pelear para defenderse, además la fuerza física de un Alfa es superior a la de un Omega.

Pasó hora y media y el castaño tocaba la puerta de su superior, mientras sostenía una taza de té caliente y un bocadillo para el mismo, pues se había quedado preocupado por este al verlo salir de ese modo de la biblioteca:

—Heichou...por favor, le traje un té y un bocadillo..-decía el castaño desde afuera mientras golpeaba la puerta.

El azabache se revolvió en la cama para después abrir sus ojos con pereza, talló sus adormilados orbes grises y se levantó a abrir la puerta:

—¿Que quieres, mocoso?, dijo mientras acomodaba su cabello y bostezaba

—Yo, le traje un té y un bocadillo..-dijo el castaño extendiéndole la taza y el pequeño plato.

—Tch..gracias..-tomó lo que el castaño llevaba y estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta de nuevo cuando el castaño habló nuevamente.

—Yo, con respecto a lo que ocurrió en la biblioteca...Realmente estoy enamorado de ti, ha sido un largo año a tu lado sin poder abrazarte, tocarte o besarte...por favor, Levi..dame..dame una oportunidad..

—Ya te dije que dejes de joderme, Eren. Solo eres un mocoso que no sabe lo quiere ni lo que dice...por favor, làrgate..y...¿Sabes que? Llevate esta mierda...-le entregó la taza y el plato- No quiero nada tuyo, ademàs...tengo una cita..y voy tarde.

El azabache le cerró la puerta en la cara y el castaño mordió su labio inferior para evitar que las lagrimas rodaran por sus mejillas, apretó sus dientes y se dió media vuelta:

—Seràs mio, Levi..Quieras o no...-musitó el castaño antes de darse la vuelta y regresar a la cocina a dejar lo que con tanto empeño había preparado.

Levi, acomodó la cobija sobre la cama y se cambió de ropa, usando un pantalón vestir negro recto, zapatos negros bien lustrados, camisa blanca, saco negro. Tomó su abrigo negro, junto con un par de guantes de piel del mismo color, ademàs de una bufanda. El frío para èl era espantoso y aún mas con el extremoso clima de Ergastulum. Tomó un fajo de billetes, ademàs de una cajetilla de cigarrillos, los mas finos de la región.

De tal modo salió del cuartel y se dirigió al callejón donde vería a aquel tipo. Entro al callejón y se recargó en la pared esperándolo con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del abrigo. A lo lejos, logró divisar a un tipo alto de 1.82cm de altura, vestía un traje negro, zapatos del mismo color, camisa azul turquesa a medio abrochar, las mangas de la camisa y el saco arremangadas, èl tenia cabellos rubios de largo hasta los hombros amarrado en una media coleta, mirar gris-azulado y un parche en el ojo izquierdo. Sostenia una bolsa de papel y se acercaba al azabache:

—Llegas temprano...-comentó aquel hombre.

—Yo siempre, animal..Aqui el que llega temprano eres tu...-Repeló el azabache- Oi...¿Y tu compañero?

—Bueno, èl esta haciendo las demàs entregas..pero me dijo que te diera sus saludos...

El rubio abriò la bolsa de papel y sacó tres frascos color naranja. El azabache tomó dichos frascos y los guardó dentro de su abrigo, del mismo modo sacó el fajo de billetes y lo metió a la bolsa:

—Ah...ten..-comentó el azabache mientras le daba la cajetilla de cigarros al rubio-

—¿Eh?, tomo la cajetilla- Son de los buenos, eh...-dijo Worick con una coqueta sonrisa en el rostro.

—Si, estoy harto de que fumes pallmall barato..Quizàs con algo fino, no te mueras tan pronto...-bufó el azabache-

—Ah...Rivaille esta preocupado por mi..¡Que tierno!, dijo Worick a modo de burla mientras le despeinaba

—¡Ya, dèjame cabrón! Ya te dije, me caga que fumes pallmall barato..

—Claro...claro...-el rubio suspiró- bueno, Nic debe de estar por llegar donde el doctor Theo, asi que serà mejor que me vaya..Sabes que cualquier cosa que necesites puedes llamarme...incluso si aceptas mi oferta...-comentó con aquella voz galante y juguetona que funcionaba muy bien con sus clientas.

—¡Ah, como chingas!, repeló Levi

—Uhm..Levi...siempre he querido preguntarte..¿Porque es que nunca llevas tu tag a la vista? Siendo que tu organización fue la que implementó su uso...-cuestionó curioso, realmente le generaba algo de curiosidad saber porque su cliente no lo usaba de la forma correcta.

—¡Tch...! No puedo dejar que nadie sepa que un hombre como yo es un dèbil y jodido Omega...-repeló el azabache, tenía una reputación que cuidar. Pues, èl era considerado el soldado mas fuerte de la humanidad y sería mal visto que un hombre con su rank, B/5, fuese nada mas y nada menos que un Omega-

—Ya veo..-el del parche suspiró algo frustrado por la respuesta tan pobre que había obtenido- En fin, nos vemos pronto, Levi...-se despidió Worick- y gracias por los cigarrillos.

Acto seguido, ambos partieron por diferentes caminos. Worick a la Clínica del doctor Theo y Levi de regreso al cuartel:

—Ese maldito..Cree que voy a ir a acostarme con èl nada mas porque si...Tch...gigolo de cuarta...-refunfuñaba mientras caminaba de regreso.

Si, Worick era nada mas y nada menos que un Gigolo...Desde los 7 años que había llegado a Ergastulum junto con su compañero, asi se sostenian hasta que comenzaron a trabajar como mercenarios y tiempo después adoptaron el nombre de: Benriya. Sin embargo, Worick aún conservaba su trabajo de gigolo ya que le dejaba demasiadas ganancias.

Levi llegó al cuartel y todo parecía estar en orden durante su ausencia. Asi que entró en su habitación y se encerró bajo llave, cambio sus ropas y las guardó en el ropero, para colocar la ropa que ya antes llevaba y asi se metió a la cama para caer dormido nuevamente casi hasta el anochecer.

Levi, jamás pensó en que podría necesitar la ayuda de Worick..mas allá de que le surtiera aquellos supresores..y menos creyó necesitar de la ayuda de Nicolas..Pues, siempre creyó que era lo suficientemente fuerte para defenderse él mismo..Mas la tarde siguiente, descubrió que no era tan fuerte como lo pensaba.


	3. Capítulo 3 MONSTER

**Disclamer. Los personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Izayama & Kohske. **

**Capítulo 2**. **MONSTER**

—Ayúdame, Nic...-susurró el azabache aprovechando que su agresor se giraba para encarar al _manos grandes_ y este a su vez miraba fijamente los labios de Levi.

Era una tarde como cualquiera, hasta que cierto castaño se las había arreglado para mantener completamente solo el cuartel. Ayudó el hecho de que todos los soldados habían sido enviados a distintos puntos de Ergastulum para hacer una minuciosa vigilancia, pues al parecer algunos Alfa disfrutaban de abusar de los Omegas en celo entre los callejones de la ciudad.

Todos fueron enviados, menos Levi que se habia reportado con una fuerte gripe y claro, Eren había fingido una espantosa migraña, el chico se las daba de un actor fantástico.

El castaño pasó gran parte del día observando desde su habitación a su presa. El reloj marcaba las 3.00 de la tarde y Levi salía de su habitación hacia la cocina a preparar su almuerzo y quizás mirar un poco de televisión antes de regresar a dormir a su habitación, solo tendría que soportar dos días mas de celo..y podría regresar a sus actividades normales.

Eren, le vio salir aun medio jodido, con ojeras notables y un caminar cansado. Una vez que lo vio entrar en el comedor, Eren camino a la habitación del azabache, que afortunadamente estaba sin llave, entró cerrando la puerta tras de si:

—Vaya...tal cual lo imaginé...-exclamó el castaño mientras miraba con detenimiento la espaciosa y en extremo limpia habitación.

El de mirar esmeralda se sentó en la cama y tomó una de las almohadas de _heichou_ para pegarla a su nariz y aspirar aquel aroma:

—¿Dulce?...demasiado...dulce...-dijo Eren mientras la expresión de sus ojos cambiaba- Vaya, vaya...Señor..así que es un Omega...-recitó el menor- Y además en celo...-una tétrica sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del castaño. El solo tenia la intención de atacar a besos y algunas furtivas caricias a su amor no correspondido, sin embargo su hallazgo revolucionó su plan..haciéndolo mas _malvado_ , si hay que llamarlo de un modo.

—Un Omega en celo es jodidamente fértil...por lo que no tendrá problema en quedar en cinta prácticamente de inmediato...-decía para si el castaño mientras dejaba la almohada en su sitio y rebuscaba entre los cajones del azabache- Así que...si lo hago con él, muy posiblemente quede en cinta...y así...él ya no va a rechazarme...porque tendrá un hijo mío...solo mío...-el timbre de voz del castaño cambiaba, haciéndose mas grave y profunda, mientras sus ojos cambiaban de tonalidad ligeramente a uno un tanto amarillento.

Eren movió todo en busca del llamado _Celebrer_ , un _supresor_ bastante fuerte que esta indicado solo para calmar el celo de los Omegas, ocultar el dulce olor de sus feromonas y asi mantenerse a salvo de los Alfa, como él.

—Bingo...-dijo el niño con una peculiar sonrisa en su rostro al encontrar aquellos frascos color naranja dentro del abrigo del azabache. Además encontró el juego de llaves de la habitación de su superior, por lo que solo tomo una llave del juego y la guardo en sus ropas.

Había pasado ya una hora y Levi no tardaría en volver, el castaño tomo los frascos de _Celebrer_ y salió de la habitación hacia la suya, para esperar aquel dulce...y excitante encuentro.

Por su parte, Levi regresaba del comedor con dificultad. Sus piernas no respondían muy bien que digamos:

—Tch...no me pregunto como ese _manos grandes_ puede andar de un lado al otro tomando estas mierdas...-se quejó mientras arrastraba sus pies a la habitación.

Apenas entro se tumbó en la cama para entrar en un sueño medianamente reparador por lo menos de hora y media hasta que su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar de nuevo. Su cuerpo temblaba, comenzaba a sudar frío, su _tag_ se pegaba a sus pectorales, resultado del sudor, su entrada se sentía húmeda y en extremo dilatada, además su entrepierna crecía y exigía libertad de movimiento.

—Ngh...-se revolvía entre las sábanas hasta caer de la cama- Mi..mierda...n..no de nuevo...Aah...-el azabache se arrastraba en el piso de su habitación para buscar su frasco de _Celebrer_.

Eren estaba sentado justo afuera de la habitación cuando escucho los quejidos de su próximamente amante, así que se levantó y tocó la puerta denotando "inocente preocupación"

—Sargento..¿Se encuentra bien?, pregunto aquel inocente fuera de la puerta- ¿Necesita ayuda en algo?

—¡Lar..Lárgate! Moco..so de mier..aah..-sus leves gemidos no intencionados le delataban y apenas se acercaba a su abrigo. Lo jaló, haciendo que el perchero se cayera y golpeara su espalda, rebuscó entre los bolsillos del mismo. —N..no...¿Don..de? Mhmm...~ -el azabache estaba horrorizado por la falta de su medicamento. Ahora, se arrastraba al teléfono para tratar de comunicarse con Worick.

—Levi...voy a entrar, me preocupa...-hablo el castaño de mirar amarillento mientras giraba el picaporte de la puerta, gracias a la llave que tenia ahora en su poder.

—¡N...no!...no..te..atrevas...-estaba por marcar el número de **Benriya** cuando el castaño ya cerraba la puerta tras de si con llave.

—¿Buscabas esto?, cuestionó Eren mientras le mostraba los frascos.

—¡Dame eso, hijo de puta! ¿Porque los tienes?, comenzaba a cuestionar el azabache mientras tomaba su revolver que estaba bajo la cama.

—No...-el castaño tiro los frascos al suelo y los pisoteo a modo que el _Celebrer_ quedara hecho cenizas. Una vez que lo hizo se acercó a aquella figura temblorosa por la excitación mientras que le apuntaba con el revolver. — Ah no, Levi...no quieres hacer eso...-dijo apretando la muñeca del otro fuertemente hasta escuchar un crack y vio el revolver caer al suelo.

— ¡Suéltame, cabrón! Aléjate de mi...-el azabache aguantaba el dolor de su rota muñeca.

El castaño abrió de golpe la camisa del azabache y tomó entre sus manos su _tag_ :

— Asi que Omega de _rank_ B/5...maravilloso..

Levi trataba de zafarse del agarre para poder ponerse a salvo, pero no tenia la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo:

— Ya...suéltame...por favor...vete...-el azabache suplicaba mientras un par de lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas sin que él pudiese evitarlo

— Ah..no...no llores mi cielo...-dijo el castaño en modo lascivo mientras sentía como ese dulce aroma se impregnaba en sus fosas nasales- No voy a hacerte daño...solo voy a darte lo que necesitas, lo que tu cuerpo grita que haga contigo...-Eren tomó en sus brazos al azabache y lo tumbo en la cama, mientras que con rápidos movimientos le despojó de toda su ropa.

Levi por su parte pataleaba al aire tratando de golpear al castaño, sin embargo ninguno de los golpes acertaba en el castaño:

— Hmm...mira, estas tan duro...y húmedo...-el castaño sin delicadeza alguna introdujo dos de sus dedos en el interior del azabache y este en respuesta pegó un gemido involuntario- Eso..te gusta...eh...-con su mano libre tomo el miembro ajeno y comenzó a masturbarlo mientras que con sus dedos simulaba pequeñas embestidas. Sentía como su miembro se endurecía de a poco ante la excitante escena frente a él.

— Ya...suéltame...Eren...déjame...en paz...vete...-suplicaba el azabache mientras trataba de rehusarse ante tan toscas caricias, mas su cuerpo simplemente reaccionaba y su miembro se endurecía mas, mientras que su entrada solo se seguía humedeciendo- ¡Erwin!...¡ERWIN AYUDAME...! -Levi comenzó a gritar entre lagrimas con todas sus fuerzas- ¡MIKE..!..¡HAN...JI...!

— ¿Quieres callarte, maldito fenómeno?, el castaño tomo el _tag_ del cuello del azabache y comenzó a presionarla sobre el cuello del mismo, asfixiandolo- Nadie va a escucharte...¿Sabes porque? por que somos los únicos en la base...Todos fueron de guardia a varios puntos de Ergastulum...Asi que...por mas que grites, llores y supliques...nadie...absolutamente nadie va a venir a por ti... -el castaño le sonrió de modo lascivo y malvado mientras le soltaba del _tag_ y Levi recobraba su respiración normal.

Después de eso, Eren bajo solo sus pantalones junto con su ropa interior, se acomodo sobre del azabache quien no paraba de llorar y moverse para evitar lo que estaría a punto de suceder, sin embargo el castaño lo tomaba de los brazos fuertemente para evitar que se siguiera moviendo. Acto seguido tomó su miembro y lo introdujo en el azabache sin piedad ni delicadeza alguna, Levi gimió sonoramente, mas no tanto por el placer que este le otorgaba, sino por el contrario, a pesar de que su entrada estaba dilatada y algo húmeda, no estaba del todo preparada para recibir el miembro ajeno, del mismo modo..esta de sobra decir que a los 34 años de Levi, este aún se mantenía virgen..y la razón no era porque no tuviera con quien follar, es decir el mismo Worick Arcangelo se sumaba a su extensa lista, sino porque temía que debido a su condición quedara en cinta y eso le llenaba de un miedo que no podía expresar.

Levi solo cerró sus ojos mientras literamente berraba de dolor y sentía como su entrada se abria de mas, sentía como la secreción del castaño resbalaba con su entrada, mezclada con algún otro liquido que ignoraba lo que podía ser. La pesada respiración de su amante le disgustaba y no se diga de aquellos toscos besos que daba sobre su boca para evitar que continuara llorando.

Eren por su parte estaba mas que excitado y disfrutaba de los roces de su miembro con el interior del azabache, gemía constantemente cerca del oído de Levi, hablaba entre gemidos y hacia lascivos comentarios en alemán acerca de lo jodidamente bueno que era el tener sexo con la persona que tanto _amaba_ :

— Vamos bebé...quiero tenerte en cuatro frente a mi...-dijo el castaño mientras salia de Levi para dejar que se acomodara-

— Bebé tu puta madre, pendejo...-exclamó Levi para después escupirle en la cara al castaño, cosa que al otro no le pareció en absoluto, por lo que le dio un fuerte golpe a puño cerrado en el rostro para después colocarlo en cuatro sobre el colchón, el cual estaba con manchas de sangre al igual que la entrada de azabache, pero aquello no detuvo al menor...al contrario.

Tomo los brazos del azabache y los colocó tras su espalda para que el otro no pudiese moverse, por lo que Levi quedó recargado sobre su rostro. Así, Eren le penetro fuertemente mientras tiraba de sus brazos, el azabache solo lloraba y rogaba a _"Dios"_ que el otro se cansara y le dejara en paz.

Las estocadas de Eren eran rápidas y profundas, Levi sentía llegar aquel no tan anhelado clímax y comenzó a correrse manchando el colchó del mismo modo sentía como el climax llegaba a él:

— Ahhh...si amor...Por fin voy a llenarte...aahh...-el castaño embestía al otro profundamente-

—No..no lo hagas...dentro...por favor...-Levi suplicaba entre lagrimas

— Ah..si...lo haré, porque así estarás en cinta...y no podrás rechazarme. Tendremos un hijo, mi amor...

— No...por..favor...-el azabache lagrimeaba mientras apretaba sus labios

— Nghn..ya...no aguan...to...-gimoteo el castaño para dar su última estocada y comenzar a correrse dentro Levi

Levi solo apretó sus labios y sintió como ese liquido caliente entraba en él...no lo deseba..nunca lo habia deseado. Eren, salió de su pareja y acomodó su ropa para sentarse en la cama, sin preocupación alguna por las heridas ajenas.

— Bien...ahora no queda mas que esperar...¿No amor?, dijo el castaño mientras acariciaba la espalda del otro

— Ya...vete...-replicó Levi con el hilo de voz que le quedaba

— Pero...amor...yo...-afuera se escuchaban algunos pasos y ruidos, al parecer los cadetes comenzaban a llegar- Vaya, será mejor que me vaya...No me gustaría que el de cejas anchas me encuentre saliendo de aqui..Por favor, cuidate...mi cielo...-Eren se levantó y dio un beso en la frente a su pareja, este no se negó...no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo.

Cuando por fin el castaño salio de la habitación, Levi se levantó con demasiada dificultad, sus caderas dolían, su entrada ardía, y aquel golpe en su rostro aún sangraba. Se alarmó cuando noto aquellas manchas de sangre sobre las cobijas de la cama, llevo su mano sin lastimar hasta su entrada y sintió como un liquido salia de esta, al levantar su mano notó que era sangre.

Con el poco orgullo que le quedaba tomó su ropa sobre el suelo y se vistió como pudo, su mano dolía horrores, tragó su poca integridad y levantó el teléfono, necesitaba ir al médico pero no podía caminar ni mantenerse de pie. Marcó aquel número solo para encontrarse con aquella familiar voz:

— Gracias por llamar, Benri...-la voz del rubio se interrumpió tras la suplica del azabache-

— Necesito que vengas por mi, ahora...Worick...-dijo el azabache tratando de ocultar el tono de voz que delataba sus lagrimas

— ¿Pasó algo? ¿Estás bien?, cuestionó el rubio

— Solo...ven a la base por mi...te contaré en el camino

— Esta bien, Rivaille...ya salgó para allá..

El rubio colgó el teléfono, tomó su chaqueta, pistola y salió del apartamento en busca del Sargento.


End file.
